A Girl Reaper
by The Lonely Lady of Shallot
Summary: Normally, only guys are Grimm Reapers, but Ebony might become the first! For most of you people who think you won't like this story, if you like Ronald, they fall in love!
1. Chapter 1

"What's a girl doing here?"

"Yeah, I thought girls can't be reapers?"

"Maybe she's just lost."

The whispers lingered in the hallways. Their source, the students of the Grimm Reaper Academy, all of whom, are male. Their comments didn't faze young girl sitting in front of the door to the director's office. She ignored them and doodled in a drawing notebook. To the male students of the school, it was a surprize to even see a girl in the pearl white hallway. Not to mention, she was looked pretty intimidating. A violet dress with silver flowers went down to her knees, but it was ripped like she teared it on purpose and her hair was almost her body length and was pitch black with silver highlights. She wasn't wearing any glasses, but had the yellow-green eye color of a reaper, which confused most passing by. Sighing and looking up from her now finished drawing of a meadow, she decided to listen to the conversation going on in the office. It was about her anyways.

"I will not have a girl here distracting my dear sweetheart Will!" a high pitched voice protested.

"I'm not your sweetheart. I suggest we give her a try because it could cause a major breakthrough in the reaper community," a serious voice responded.

"Yes Grell, in this situation, in fact, in any situation, your opinion doesn't matter," the director started, "and I agree with Will. Although, there are problems that are likely to occur, I am willing to give the young girl a try."

"But, director!" Grell cried.

"Will, bring the girl in and Grell, try not to be, well, yourself, please."

The girl quickly went back to drawing as the man named Will opened the door. He was a tall man with short, tidy, black hair and wearing a tux. He fixed his square glasses and then looked at her and said, "You can come in now Miss,"

The girl quickly closed the stetchbook and followed Will into the office. There was a person standing against the wall next to the desk. He had long, blood red hair and was practically wearing red. His face was hidden by his hair at the moment, but he looked upset with his arms crossed. The director was an ordinary looking person like Will, with brown, tidy hair, a tan ux and black, round glasses. He had a big, warm smile on his face and his hands were on top of each other on the desktop.

"Welcome, young Miss. I am the director here. What's your name?" The girl was extremely happy to be there and couldn't help but smile and look how she felt.

"My name is Ebony Hayfeather, Mr. Director, sir!" she curstied.

"Well, Ebony, we thought about it, and we are willing to give you a chance here." Then he noticed something strange about Ebony. "Why dear, can you even see without your glasses?"

Ebony was puzzled at why they all looked at her strangely.

"I don't need glasses, I've got perfect eyesight."

Now she was even more confused about why the three people in the room were all astounded.

"Well, um, there are some things we need to discuss, so why don't you take a seat." Ebony moved and sat down in the chair in front of her facing the desk.

"We will provide you an individual dorm room with a bathroom, so you don't have to worry about those kind of issues. And we will give you the same uniform as the rest of the school because we have an entirely male school, so, you know, skirts and tightish shirts may be distracting. Also, it would be appreciated and proper for you to wear glasses, since it is a Grimm Reaper thing. We will have a pair of fake student glasses given to you. Lastly, if you have any questions, problems, or need something, don't be afraid to look for one of these two."

Ebony tilted her head to the left and closed her eyes with a big smile. "No problem! Thanks Director! I'll make the school proud!"

"Good! Will and Grell, why don't you show the girl to her room."

"No!" The man leaning against the wall said rather dramatically. He was holding his head like he was fainting. "I refuse to allow a girl into the school!" Then he pulled out a big red chainsaw out of nowhere and pointed it at Ebony. A wicked grin spread grin spread across his slender face. "I'll paint her the color of stunning red!"

Ebony wasn't scared at all, in fact, she turned to face Grell, clasped her hands behind her back, and smiled at him. "Go ahead,"she spoke clamly, "I absolutly love the color red. At this comment, Grell didn't know what to do. Just then, Will kicked him into the wall, damaging both Grell's face and wall in the proceromss. He took the chainsaw from his hurt colleague.

"I don't have to demote you to safety scissors again, do I?" he said, fixing his glasses. Grell was all of sudden better and was crying and begging on his knees to Will.

"Oh please, no! I hated those blasted things! It was so very hard to work with them! I'll be good, promise! I won't kill her or fail her in anything! I'll do anything! Just please, don't take away my chainsaw!"

Ebony couldn't help but laugh histarically at the scene and held her hand over her mouth to muffle herself.

"I'll hold onto it for now. You can have it back when you need it," the director butted in. Will then put Grell's chainsaw on the director's table, and turned to Ebony.

"Come on, Miss Ebony, shall we get going," Will said, opening the door for her.

"Oh, yes," she answered walking out the door. She stopped before walking out completly and poked her head. "Bye director! Thanks for everything!" Then all three of them, Ebony, Will, and Grell (who was very, very upset) walked into the perfectly clean white hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

This room is completly white, how am I suppose to keep it clean? Still, it's nice that they are going to let me stay here, even when I finish school. I wonder what it will be like?

This is what I thought as I got dressed into my uniform. It was suppose to be a guy's uniform, but on me, it looked like a girl's. The cloth fit snuggly around all my proper feminine curves and the pants were just a little too long. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I looked pretty I went over to my bed and decided whether to make it or not. After deciding that it didn't matter for right now, I packed up the messenger bag that they gave to me with the books and materials they gave to me also. Then I went to pack my stetchbook, just in case I ever had time inbetween or during classes to draw, when I noticed, I don't have it, and I don't think I ever brought it to me room with me. I started to panic, knowing that I probably lost it in the hallways that all looked the same and would most likely never find it again. "No!" I whisper-yelled to myself, "I can't lose that! It's like a stetchbook filled with all my emotions! It's almost like a picture diary!" Then I stopped myself from doing the whole grief game, and tried to look on the bright side of things. " It's okay. Even if someone did find it, I doubt they would be able to figure out the emotions hidden behind the pictures in there. I'll go out today after school and, no, wait, I can just ask them for one. They did say that if I needed anything, to just ask Will or Grell." It was then that there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Miss Ebony, are you decent?" Will's calm voice said, audible through the thickness of the door. I through my bag's strap over my shoulder after closing it.

"Yes, I'm fine, you can come in," I answered, checking myself in the mirror one last time and deciding to put a headband in. I was just putting in a thick violet headband with blood red roses on it, when Will opened the door.

He was holding a eyeglasses case in his right hand and some a paper in his left one. I turned to face him and smiled, "Goodmorning, Will, where is Grell?" I asked because I thought from yesterday that they might work together.

"Goodmorning, Ebony, nice to see you are completly ready for the day. Grell is not here because he would never dare to wake up early." He held out the contents of his hand to me. "These are your fake glasses, please put them on now. This is your schedule with a map of the building on the back. I am here to take you to your first class and get some one to help you get around for your first few days."

" Thank you," I said taking the glasses, putting them on and then putting the case in my bag. Then I took the schedule and folded it into a small square and put it into the pocket on my right breast. "Well, I'm ready to go," I told Will.

"Okay,follow me," he said, holding the door for me. I was just outside the door and he had closed it for me, when he stopped me. "Oh, Miss Ebony, I almost forgot," he started as he pulled a key from a pocket inside his jacket. "This is the key to your room. You can lock it from both the inside and outside." He then handed me the key and I immediatly turned to my bedroom door and locked it, afterwards putting the key into my breast pocket along with my schedule.

"Thanks," I muttered. All he did in response was fix his glasses.

"I am to escort you to your first class," he explained, " follow me." And so once again, I was following Will threw the school's hallways. The only thing missing this time, was Grell's wierd behavior and rude and creepy comments.

I didn't really pay attention at all to the stares and whispers directed at me. What should I care what the other people here think of me being here? There is nothing wrong with me being here. I'm not braking a law or anything like that. No, I am probably just making history. Will's voice telling me that we were at the classroom knocked me out of my thoughts. "Just wait right here, I'll inform the teacher that you are here," he said walking into the classroom. The second he walked in, the classroom exploded with whispers. I was trying to listen to what they were saying when Will said, " You can come in now."

Well, here I go. I took a deap breathe, let it out, and walked into the room, trying to be very confident.

When a girl walked in after Will coming in and talking to our instructor Theodor, I was extremely shocked and confused. I mean, why would a girl be here? Then the reality hit me, just as Will explained what I had just figured out.

"This is Ebony Hayfeather, and she will be joining your class. She is to be treated like any other student here, do you understand?" he explained to us while fixing his glasses. This made every guy in the class whisper to eachother.

"Yeah, don't treat me like a wimpy, ordinary girl! If I was like that, I wouldn't be here!" the girl named Ebony ordered. It was then I actually looked up at her from my smiley face doodle on the side of my notes page. She was actually a very stunningly intimidating with long, black hair with silver highlights and even though she was wearing a uniform similar to everyone elses, all her feminine curves were prominent. Thinking of all this made me blush because I had never noticed a girl in that way really. That might also be because I don't see girl's that often, since this is a guy school.

"Hey Ronald, are you blushing because you think the girl is hot?" my friend Gregory whispered to me, nuging my arm with his elbow in a teasing way.

"No," I quickly snapped back.

"Why don't you take a seat next to our top student, Ronald. Ronald, you are to catch Ebony up with everything we have learned so far this year by the end of tomorrow, understood?" the instructor yelled to me. Will had left now and Ebony was walking towards me to sit down in the empty seat to my right. "Uh, yeah, I'll do it Mr. Theodor, it will be hard to do that though, I don-" Mr. Theodor interupted me.

"That's why I chose you to do it, because you are our top student, and surely, it shouldn't be hard for you." I didn't anwer back. Obviously, this was some sort of stupid test or destraction from studying, since I am already extremely ahead. Ebony was now sitted next to me, getting ready to take notes. This is going to be a waste of my time.


	3. Chapter 3

"And that's everything we've done this year," Ronald concluded. It was only the afternoon after her first day of school, and she already caught up with everything we had done in the first half of this year! I don't know how she consumed all the information that I threw out at her so quickly. Mr. Theodor was there with us too, and I could tell he was utterly astounded. We gave her tests, and she passed them all, perfect A's! Its like it all just fit perfectly in her head and everything was understood the second it was heard. Wow, she's beautiful and smart. Wait, what am I thinking, she's just a girl! I mean, everything that I had to study hard every day and night, she understood in just one second, no studying needed! She's a threat to my title of "The Top Student of the Class"! I hate her, despise her really. I mean, I am so much better than her, but she's going to steal all the attention because she is the only girl to ever do this before! Who does she think she is?!

"And that's eveything we've done this year," Ronald concluded. I had just finished this written test and Mr. Theodor said it was perfect. We had done so many differnt things in the past 3 hours. Ronald explained things to me and I took notes, although, I almost felt like I didn't need to. Then I would be given a test. A lot of the tests were written ones, but sometimes they were demostrations or speaking tests. I passed them all with little effort. I mean, all this stuff was so easy. I have to admit, there were times where I lost myself in thoughts about how Ronald's hair really flattered his face was really cute in a crazy, untidy sort of way. How the color change from blond to black was really cool. How the way he talked about everything he had learned with such passion. Then I shook myself out of the stupid, girly trance and mentally slapped myself for letting my feminine feelings like that take control. Ronald was obviously the top student for a reason, and I had to be better than him. Being the top of the class and the only girl in it would be a major accomplishment!

"Well, I guess you don't need anymore catching up!" exclaimed to me knocking both me and Ronald out of our individual thoughts.

I stood up from my desk and started packing up my stuff. "Was that really all I needed to catch up on?" I asked the two.

"Yeah, that's all!" Ronald snapped at me. He was pissed off at me for reasons I couldn't really think of at the moment. His eyes were furious and his hair was a redish color due to the sun setting and the pink light mixing with his blond hair.

"Now, now," Will said walking into the room, "No need to get angry at her." He fixed his glasses when he stopped next to Ronald. "Mr. Theodor, you may leave." Then we all waited in a very awkward silence as our instructor packed his books and left.

"Oh dear Will!" Grell then sang, twirling into the room and clinging onto Will's side that wasn't facing me. "Messing around with this new girl student again! Oh, why must you break my heart by being with such a ugly girl who is way younger than you?! And she's your student! Oh Will, you are such a perverted and dirty man!" Grell said while doing a large amount of dramatic movements to match what he was saying. I was disturbed at the thought that this may be true, and that's how Ebony got here in the first place, by seducing Will, which seems almost impossible to do. The I realized Grell is always exaggerating things, especially when it comes to Will, so it's clearly not true. Will then proved this to me by kicking Grell in the face and then punched him into the ground, almost sending him through it. "Grell, you are the one who is perverted and dirty, to even think I would do such a thing. And I am not your dear, got it?! How many times do I have to tell you this?! I came here to escort Ebony back to her room for the evening and talk to Ronald." He said all this without really ever raising his voice, but fixing his glasses at the end of the lecture. I wonder why he had to talk to me? I never did anything wrong? If it was about something good, I couldn't think of what it would be. "Now," Will continued, but this time talking to Ebony and me, "Ronald, I would like you to follow me to Ebony's room as I escort her to it. I will talk to you afterwards about something very important, then you may go to back to your dorm for the night, understood?" I just weaking nodded. Having a private talk with Will sent fear into every inch of my body, because, I mean, the guy is scary and is a full fletched Grim Reaper, meaning he is my superior!

I wonder why Will has to talk to Ronald, and why does he have to come with us to my room? I don't want him to know where I am staying! Guess I don't really have a choice, do I? And how could Grell think like that?! It's just disturbing and insulting! And he is always calling Will things like 'dear' and 'sweetheart', but Will just beats him up and tells him that he is not. Is Grell...gay?


	4. Chapter 4

Ebony's POV

I hear myself fighting. Fighting with a classmate, against someone way stronger than us. Why? It sounds like we are getting beaten to a bloody pulp! Speaking of blood, I was losing, losing it fast. So was my classmate. So much blood, my own blood, thier blood. Satisfied laughs coming from the enemy. And blood, too much crimson liquid, can't take it! Stop it. Stop bleeding, get up and fight you idiot! Don't die! Get up! GET UP!

I screamed, sitting strait up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. My covers weren't even on my bed anymore, and my hair was messier than usual. I checked the clock on the far side of the wall from my bed. It told me it was 3 am in the morning. That's three hours before school even starts. Yesterday, I woke up at 5:30 and I was fine. I layed back down on my back, closed my eyes, and tried to go back to sleep. It was worthless. No way I would go back to sleep after a dream like that. So I decided just to get up and start getting ready early. Normally if I had woken up early, I would draw and sketch in my sketchbook, but since I lost it, that was no longer an option. By the time it was 4:00, I was already ready for my next day of school. Having another 50 minutes before Will would come to take me to class, I sat on my bed, not knowing what to do. Without my sketchbook, I was bored out of my mind. 'I wish I knew where it was,' I sighed, trying to think of what might have happened to my beloved drawing book. My attention then turned to the horrorible dream I had in my sleep. What could it mean? I am I going to die? Oh, stop being so paroniod! But, it seemed so real, like it was really going to happen. My mind couldn't decide what to make of it.

Ronald's POV

"Will," I addressed my elder, "I still don't understand why I have to escort Ebony to and from her room everyday?"

"I'm not quiet sure why either, the director said so, and so you will," he replied fixing his glasses. "Pay attention to where it is, because I won't be doing this with you after this morning." Her bedroom door looked like any other door in the building, except the lock was different. Will knocked gently on the door and I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms. 'This is stupid,' I thought, 'Why do I have to do this?'

"You can come in, I unlocked it for you a couple minutes ago," she talked loudly through the door. Will opened the door and I peaked over his shoulder a little bit to see Ebony getting up from her destroyed bed with her bag and walk our way. It was then that I noticed her sleeping dress on the bed. A little lilac mini dress with little straps layed thrown on her bed. I mentally kicked myself for thinking what I shouldn't.

"Oh, goodmorning Ronald," her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. She was locking her door as she said it. She looked a little confused and when she put her key away, Will filled her in on why I was there.

"Ronald is going to escort you to class in the morning and to your room afer school because I have work to do and out of all the pupils in the class, Ronald is probably the most responsible of all of them." Oh, so now he expains this situation more.

Will walked us both to our classroom in an akward silence. I didn't know what I could say to her, and I guess the feeling was mutual. When we got to our classroom, we were some of the first people there. The only other person there was my friend, Gregory, who was overly excited to see Ebony and me walking in at the same time. I gave him a death stare that meant, "It's not AT ALL what you think it is, so KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!". It seemed to get the point across, and he didn't blurt out anything stupid. But when I got to my seat next to him and Ebony also sat down next to me as she did yesterday, he had scribbled down a note and passed it to me. It read, 'Sorry man, shouldn't assume things. But you'll never guess what I found? I found a stetchbook full of incredible drawings and sketches! I not one for art, but I know you kinda like it, want it?' I thought about it for a second, before nodding yes to him. I was actually interested as he pulled a big sketchbook from his bag and handed it to me. Looking through the book, the black and white pictures, all hand-drawn, were truly goddly.

"Who do you think drew them?" Greg askes me.

Ebony's POV

The 2 guys next to me were strangly quiet. I looked over to them, seeing that they were marveling at a sketchbook at a picture of a dark chamber with a lone wolf sleeping in the back that I remember drawing, I shrieked jumping out of my chair. Thank goodness we were the only ones in the room. They both looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"Wh...where d..d..did you get that?" I whispered, trying to calm down.

"Greg found it somewhere in the hallways, the pictures are amazing, but you didn't need to shriek like that," Ronald swiftly replied.

"It's...it's mine! I dropped it when I first got here! Can I please, please, have it back?!" I pleaded.

"If it's yours then prove it. What was the last picture you drew in it?" Gregory asked me in an i-dont-believe-you kind of way.

I was confident now. This was my stetchbook, and I knew it like the back of my hand. " The last picture I drew was of a meadow full of wild grass, daisies, and sunflowers," I told them. Ronald flipped through the book to the last picture I drew, and there was the meadow I had just described. They both were amazed. Ronald closed the book and handed to me and I immediatly put it away in my bag so I wouldn't lose it again.

"WOW! You're a really talented artist!" Gregory yelled out. More people came in, and we weren't the only ones in the room anymore.


End file.
